Player Energy
Player Energy How does energy work? When your player is created, you have 100% energy. When you do things in a game, your energy will gradually decrease, depending on what you do. How much energy you burn doing certain things is also affected by your stamina skill. Using a Level 2 trainer will also drop your energy by 1% overnight. What happens as it goes lower? As your energy drops, you start getting tired. If it drops significantly, your performance in the game will also drop. Below 50% you risk injuring yourself if you remain in the game. Reaching 0% energy in game will cause an automatic injury. How can I recover lost energy? Energy is recovered in four ways. #If you do not play in a game, you recover by 10%. #If you do play in the game but only as a pinch-hitter or defensive sub, when the game is over you can recover anywhere between 0% and 9% energy, depending on how much you played and how high your stamina skill is. #You can elect to not hire a trainer (or fire your current trainer) which will cause you to recover 5% energy instead of training your skills. There is no cost for this as you are basically resting, and it has the added benefit of giving you a small boost to morale. #Certain times during the season cause you to recover full energy. These include Opening Day and the All-Star break. #During the playoffs, you will automatically gain +10% energy per day. What are the Energy tactics? How do they affect my play? There are five energy-level settings in your player tactics. Extreme - Moderate increase in ability, High increase in energy use. Hard - Slight increase in ability, Moderate increase in energy use. Average - Normal, no benefits or penalties. Pedantic - Slight decrease in ability, Moderate decrease in energy use. Sleepwalking - Moderate decrease in ability, High decrease in energy use. Okay, I know all that now. What are the in-game effects? In game you burn energy any time you actually do something. This is most noticeable for pitchers, who can take days to recover to 100% energy after a start. In-game energy is what affects whether or not you are injured and how well you play. Once the game is over, you will usually recover at least a small portion of the energy you used in the game. There is always a minimum and a maximum amount of energy you can burn. Minimums: On Sleepwalking and Pedantic, a position player burns a minimum of 1% energy per game, and a pitcher burns 2% energy per inning pitched. These numbers rise to 2% and 4% respectively on Normal, Hard and Extreme. Maximums: Sleepwalking 2% for position players, 4% per inning pitched for pitchers. Pedantic is 3% and 6%, Normal is 4% and 8%, Hard is 6% and 12%, and Extreme is 8% and 16%. What does this mean? Well say you pitch in a game for two innings, and in-game you burned 25 energy on Hard. We know the maximum for a pitcher on Hard is 12% per inning, or 24% so even though you burned 25% in-game, you'd only lose 24% overall out-of-game. If you pitched two innings on Extreme and burned 25% energy, that would fall into the 16%-32% range and so you'd simply burn the 25%. If somehow you pitched those two innings and only burned 10% energy on hard, that is below the minimum and would actually be bumped up to 16% (this is an extremely rare occurrence, however). Here is all of that in a little table for you: Level, (Min/Max position players), (Min/Max per IP for pitchers) Extreme (2/8) (4/16) Hard (2/6) (4/12) Normal (2/4) (4/8) Pedantic (1/3) (2/6) Sleepwalking (1/2) (2/4)----